Let's Interview!
by Biscia Skylark
Summary: Semua anggota Mekakushi akan di interview oleh si Author abal nan gaje ini! Pertanyaan apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan? Review saja! Warning: OOC, Author menggila, Si Typos, Garing, de es te. Don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom: Kagerou Project**

**Warning: OOC, Garing super krispy, Author kayak orang gila(?), de es te**

* * *

><p>Ja'nua: "Halo para readers~!" (Lambai-lambai gaje)<p>

All: 'Ini Author ngapain sih?'

Ja'nua: "Kalian ada bilang sesuatu?"

All: "Ng...Nggak..."

Ja'nua: "Oh...Oke! Jadi, kita bakal interview!"

Kido: "Lah, ngapain kita interview coba?"

Ja'nua: "Karena gue mau~"

Shintaro: "Ini Author udah gila..."

Ja'nua: "Tado loe bilang apa?" (Warna mata berubah letak)

Noel: (Tiba-tiba datang) "Kalian kalau bisa jangan bikin Ja'nua marah ya. Nanti kalian dihujanin dagger lho."

All: "He?Seingat kami, yang pakai dagger kan Ju'ana"

Ja'nua: (Aura hitam) "Nggak ada yang namanya mustahil didunia ini, termasuk gue pakai dagger!"

All: 'Betul juga...'

Ja'nua: (Mulai tenang) "Semuanya, tolong review pertanyaan yang mau kalina tanyain ke orang Mekakushi Dan ya! Yang pertama Kido!"

Kido: "Kok gue?"

Ja'nua: "Karena loe nomor satu"

Noel: "Review Ya~!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ja'nua: "Noel, gue bingung"<strong>

**Noel: "Kenapa?"**

**Ja'nua: "Kok elo disini sih?"**

**Noel: "Ada salahnya?"**

**Ja'nua: "Nggak sih...Tapi, ini fic gue loh..."**

**Noel: "Biarin. Pokonya RnR ya~!"**


	2. Chapter 2: Kido Tsubomi

**A/N**: Minna~ Maaf lama~ Karena alasan-alasan yang bikin Author stress nggak karuan, author malah jadi pundung dan lupa kalau Fanfiction bisa submit doc.

* * *

><p>Ja'nua: Oke Kido! Siap untuk pertanyaan gaje yang bakal dikasih?<p>

Kido: (Tarik nafas) Oke

Ja'nua: (Terjun ke tumpukan surat)

Kido: Sejak kapan rewiew elo jadi banyak?

Ja'nua: Itu cuman surat kosong

Kido: (Sweatdrop)

Ja'nua: Pertanyaan pertama dari ErinMizuMizuna-Chan 'Namanya panjang amat...' Pertanyaannya adalah 1. Kido,apa yg kau lakukan klo bertemu hantu? 2. Apa kau mencintai Kano,Kido?

Kido: WTF?! KOK PERTANYAANNYA GITU SIH?!

Ja'nua: Tanya sama yang tanya (?)

Kido: Gue harus jawab?

Ja'nua: Harus kalau enggak gue todongin dagger nanti

Kido: Err...Gu-gue nggak mungkin takut ketemu hantu!

Ja'nua: 'Ngomong aja kayak gitu, tapi aslinya takut kan?' Pertanyaan yang kedua jawabannya apa?

Kido: I-itu...Nggak! Gue nggak mungkin suka sama si mata kucing itu! (Blush)

Ja'nua: 'Kalau nggak suka napa wajah elo jadi merah bu?' Oke lah. Pertanyaan selanjutnya dari The Silver Fire adalah gimana rasanya jadi ketua di tengah orang-orang unik seperti mereka?

Kido: Bikin stress...

Ja'nua: Mang napa?

Kido: Disitu orangnya gila semua. Termasuk kedua OC elu Thor

Ja'nua: (Pundung)

Kido: Cepet lanjutin! Gue mau pulang!

Ja'nua: ...Selanjutnya dari Melaina Sytry (Baca namanya) (Sadar, lompat-lompat gaje) Mel ada review! MEL ADA REVIEW! YEESSSS!

Kido: 'Ini Author kenapa sih?'

Ja'nua: Pertanyaan dari Melaina *uhuk*Sinting*uhuk* Sytry adalah jaketnya beli dimana? Jaketnya keren..

Kido: ...

Ja'nua: ...

Kido: Dia temen loe Thor?

Ja'nua: Iya

Kido: Sekelas?

Ja'nua: Iya

Kido: Pantes sama-sama gila

Ja'nua: Iy- APAAN?! CEPET JAWAB TU PERTANYAAN!

Kido: GUE AJA NGGAK TAU INI JAKET BELI DIMANA!

Ja'nua: BUKKANNYA ELO YANG BELI?!

Kido: BUKAN! TAPI AYANO-NEECHAN!

Ja'nua: YA UDAH! TANYA SAMA AYANO, ITU JAKET BELI DIMANA!

Kido: AYANO-NECHAN UDAH MATI TAU!

Ja'nua: GALI KUBURAN DIA, ATAU PERGI KE HEAT-HAZE SANA!

Kido: NGGAK MAU!

Ja'nua: KITA NGOMONGIN APA SIH?! CAPSLOCK GUE JADI JEBOL!

Kido: MANA GUE TAU! KAN ELO YANG MULAI!

(Istirahat sebentar)

Ja'nua: Ehem! Pertanyaan selanjutnya dari seorang guest. Pertanyaannya adalah Untuk Kido loe tu suka sama siapa. Oke, gue udah tau ini siapa...

Kido: Sama orang

Ja'nua: Spesifik dikit napa?

Kido: Nggak mau

Ja'nua: Ngomong nggak?

Kido: Nggak

Ja'nua: Pertanyaan selanjutnya berasal dari Nono Asakura dengan pertanyaan cewe yg menurut lo itu baik?dan yg lo suka

Kido: Marry. Nggak mau jawab

Ja'nua: Tanpa basa-basi langsung dijawab...

Kido: Selanjutnya apa?

Ja'nua: Pertanyaan dari Serin Kousuke... Serin? KNB?

Kido: Itu Seirin...

Ja'nua: Pertanyaanya kenapa pake celananya di gulung sebelah?. Kalau boleh jujur, gue juga mau tanya pertanyaan yang sama. Emang buat apa sih elo naikin celananya sebelah? Ngapa nggak dua-duanya aja sekalian?

Kido: Ada alasan khusus dan gue nggak mau jawab.

Ja'nua: Ada yang suka ya~? Cieee~

Kido: (Nyekek Author)

Ja'nua: Be...Berenti...Woi...BERENTI!

Kido: (Lepasin Author)

Ja'nua: Hah...Hah...Gue hampir mati...Pertanyaan selanjutnya dari Len Uchiwa. Pertanyaannya adalah Hoi,Kido,loe sukanya sama Seto atau Kano?

Kido: KENAPA PERTANYAANNYA KAYAK GITU SEMUA?!

Ja'nua: KALAU YANG INI LOE NGGAK JAWAB, GUE BUNUH LOE!

Kido: GUE SUKA KANO! PUAS?!

Ja'nua: ...

Kido: ...(Pundung)

Ja'nua: Akhirnya ngaku~! Pertanyaan terakhir berasal dari Boku Wa Uzu. Pertanyaannya adalah apa alasan buat grup mekakushi dan?

Kido: I-itu...Demi Ayano-neechan...

Ja'nua: (pukpuk Kido) Udh, udah. Kalau elo sedih, nanti Ayano juga sedih. Readers juga sedih...

Kido: Author...

Ja'nua: Gue kasih tau Kano soal yang tadi ah~!

Kido: (Kabur) AUTHOR KEJAM!

Ja'nua: Oke, interview selanjutnya adalah Kano Shuuya! Silahkan review~!

Noel: Review ya!

Ja'nua: NGAPAIN ELO DISINI?!


	3. Chapter 3: Kano Shuuya

**Disclaimer: Shizen no Teki-P**

**Warning: OOC, Garing, Author lebih menggila dari yang kemaren**

* * *

><p>Ja'nua: Hi hi~! Maaf lama update~! Internet saya...Sekarat... (Mulai pundung)<p>

Kano: Halo semua~! Kano si ganteng disini~!

Ja'nua: Yak, mari lupakan saja orang narsis kayak dia dan langsung aja ke pertanyaan yang pertama! (Terjun ke tumpukan surat)

Kano: (Pundung) ...Gue dibilang narsis...?

Ja'nua: Pertanyaan pertama! Pertanyaan dari Gleam Tamers Hikari27 Kano punya pekerjaan ga seeh? Katanya di novel suka keluar malem malem ngapain itu?  Hayo, ngapain itu~?

Kano: Cu...Cuman jalan santai aja kok~!

Ja'nua: Yakin?

Kano: I-Iya

Ja'nua: Ciyus?

Kano: CIYUS!

Ja'nua: Miapah?

Kano: Thor, tolong gak usah jadi alay deh...

Ja'nua: Wkwkwk~! Oke deh, Pertanyaan kedua! Dari Nono Asakura, kamu suka berbohong?Itu hobimu? lebih milih Kido?Pdhl banyak cewe lain yg lebih cantik dari dia! kamu suka ganggu cewe2?kamu pervert?

Kano: Bohong? Maksudnya? Aku nggak pernah bohong kok~!

Ja'nua: 'Dasar watados nih anak'

Kano: Kalau soal lebih milih Kido, itu karena dia itu lebih cantik, cool, baik, bisa masak, Terus... (Karena kepanjangan, Author nggak mau nulis)

Ja'nua: (Tableflip)

Kano: Kalau soal ganggu cewek, aku nggak ganggu kok! Cuman jahilin aja~!

Ja'nua: KIDO! CEPETAN BUNUH NI ANAK!

Kano: KOK GUE MAU DIBUNUH?!

Ja'nua: Karena loe mengganggu pemandangan

Kano: (Pundung)

Ja'nua: Pertanyaan ketiga! Dari baka-arisa-chan, 1 kenapa sering senyam-senyum gak jelas n ketawanya kayak hantu? contoh : khukhukhu 2 kamu suka sama Kido ya?! Pertanyaan kedua nggak perlu dijawab karena udah jelas

Kano: Ketawa gue kayak hantu ya?

Ja'nua: Nggak. Kayak nenek lampir aja.

Kano: (Sweatdrop)

Ja'nua: CEPET JAWAB!

Kano: iya, IYA! Tapi, kalau gue senyum gue ganteng kan?

Ja'nua: Pertanyaan keempat!

Kano: JANGAN IGNORE GUE!

Ja'nua: Dari Shyjoker, Kano, kamu itu kucing atau apa? Lalu.., saat Ayano dan Kido mau tenggelam siapa yg kamu selamatkan dulu?

Kano: GUE BUKAN KUCING THOR!

Ja'nua: BUKAN GUE YANG NANYA!

(1 abad kemudian)

Kano: Gue gak tau mau pilih yang mana...

Ja'nua: Pilih salah satu aja kok~!

Kano: GAK BISA!

Ja'nua: Kalo elo yang mati?

Kano: GUE BELUM MAU MATI!

Ja'nua; (Hadap ke samping) Tch

Kano: 'Apa-apaan ini Author?!'

Ja'nua: Pertanyaan selanjutnya, dari Emillia Frost, 1. Suka ma siapa? , 2. Kenapa suka ketawa ketawa? ,3. Apa yang akan dilakuin kalau Kido mati? 

Kano: Kido

Ja'nua: Terus?

Kano: Tadi udah dijawab

Ja'nua: Terus?

Kano: Bunuh diri

Ja'nua: (Ngacungin jempol) Bagus. Lakukan sekarang juga~!

Kano: OGAH!

Ja'nua: Pertanyaan berikutnya, dari Ryuuna Hideyoshi, Punya kekuatan mata enak gak sih? Terus kenapa nggak menggunakan kekuatan mata untuk bekerja? Malas, kah?

Kano: Sebenarnya, enak-enak aja...

Ja'nua: Kenapa gak digunain buat kerja?

Kano: Biarkan pekerjaan si kodok yang urus

Ja'nua: Kamu ini...Sebagai uke yang baik, harusnya membantu seme-mu dong!

Kano: u...ke...?

Ja'nua: (Ngangguk)

Kano: GUE GAK MUNGKIN JADI UKE!

Ja'nua: Tapi itu kenyataan

Kano: (Pundung)

Ja'nua: Pertanyaan berikutnya dari...Males Login...? Kano kalo Kido jadi cowok dan semua cewe di mekakushi dan nembak Kano (harem reverse) Kano milih siapa? Exept Kido lho

Kano: ...Seto...

Ja'nua: ...Seto cowok...

Kano: ...Tau...

Ja'nua: ...

Kano: ...

(3 abad kemudian)

Ja'nua: Pertanyaan selanjutnya, dari Boku Wa Uzu, kenapa kok selalu cengar cengir gaje sih? sakit jiwa ya?

Kano: Lah...Yang ini gue malah dibilang sakit jiwa...

Ja'nua: Bukkannya kamu emang sakit jiwa?

Kano: Nggak thor. Stress aja

Ja'nua: (Sweatdrop) Selanjutnya dari Uzume Chiyori, siapa ayahmu? 'Pertanyaan macam apa ini...'

Kano: Entah

Ja'nua: Lah...Kok kamu nggak tau nama ayah sendiri?!

Kano: Gak pernah ingat

Ja'nua: 'Ini orang makin gila...' Selanjutnya dari Suishou no Sekai, 1. Kano suka sama Kido gak? 2. Kenapa kamu kerjanya bohong mulu?

Kano: Kalau Kido, suka~ Emang aku sering bohong ya?

Ja'nua: Lanjut

Kano: (Nangis karena dicuekin)

Ja'nua: Dari Noel 'Ini anak ngapa nongol' Kano siapa orang yang paling elo sayang

Kano: Kido all the way~!

Ja'nua: Lanjut, dari ErinMizuMizuna-chan, Kok mata kamu mirip kucing?

Kano: Faktor keturunan kali ya

Ja'nua: KETURUNAN LOE ADA YANG KUCING?!

Kano: BUKAN!

Ja'nua: Lah terus, maksudnya apa?

Kano: Dikeluargaku ada yang matanya juga mirip kucing-

Ja'nua: Karena dia emang kucing

Kano: Thor...Pliss deh jangan stress...

Ja'nua: Gue gak stress. Cuman gila

Kano: (Sweatdrop)

Ja'nua: Selanjutnya dari V, kenapa kano itu pakai jubah segitu lebarnya dan sepatu boot? padahal kan, lagi kagerou (red, panas-panas)? elu ga gerah apa, kano?

Kano: Biasa aja sih. Baju gue kan tipis, jadi ga terlalu panas

Ja'nua: Selanjutnya dari Melaina Sytry, Seinget Mel, yang ngusulin nama Mekakushi Dan itu kan Kano (kalo nggak salah yah...) Sempet kepikiran nama lain nggak?

Kano: Nggak

Ja'nua: wut

Kano: wut

Ja'nua: ...

Kano: ...

Ja'nua:... Kita ngapain sih?

Kano: ... Entah

Ja'nua: Selanjutnya dari Meguri Au' Sora, Apa pendapatmu ttg Maternity Spiral-maksudku si Shota, eh, Hibiya? Kuperhatikan kau paling jarang berkomunikasi dgn dia, Kano

Kano: Stalker

Ja'nua: ...He...?

Kano: Dia mirip stalker

Ja'nua: Emangnya loe nggak? Tiap maklam nge-stalkerin Kido yang- (Mulut ditutup sama Kano)

Kano: SSSTTTT! Nanti Kido marah!

Kido: (Dibelakang udah deathglare)

Kano: Pertanyaan selanjutnya!

Ja'nua: Dari AtsukoMaedaThe15, Tadi kan Kido bilang suka sama Kano. Gimana sih perasaan kano? Klo seneng, cium si Kido ya..

Kano: (jalan kearah Kido)

Kido: (Bingung)

Kano: (Langsung cium Kido)

Kido: (Tinju perut Kano)

Kano: GUAAAGGHHH! (Pingsan)

Ja'nua: Err...

(10 menit kemudian)

Ja'nua: Selanjutnya dari Ichika07, Kano! Kano suka siapa?! Lalu alasannya apa!

Kano: Kan udah dijawab

Ja'nua: Terakhir dari 12, Kano, kok lu mau aja sih, kalo di "Death Glare" Kido?

Kano: Karena itu tanda Kido sayang gue~

Ja'nua: (Nunduk)

Kido: (Tendang Kano)

Kano: (Pingsan -lagi-)

Ja'nua: Gila...Untung gue sempat nunduk...Baiklah, interview selanjutnya adalah, Seto Kousuke si kodok sawah raksasa~! #Dilemparsendal RnR ya~ Oh iya, nama Mizu-chan nggak panjang banget sih~ Setidaknya gak kayak nama seseorang...


End file.
